Canterlot Wedding-Grojband meets MLP and TD!
by Pipper Pines
Summary: The title says it all.


Lane was having a picnic with her band. Derpy arrived and put a fancy letter in the mailbox. In curiosity, she opened the mailbox and got out the letter. She read it aloud:

_"Dear Lane, _

_ I'm sure you're as excited as I am about the upcoming wedding in Canterlot._

"Wedding?"

_Kin will be in charge of the tech for the reception and ceremony. Kon will plan the reception. And I would appreciate it if Corey would do his pick flick to let confetti out of a ball as the bride and groom complete their I dos. You will make sure everything goes exactly as planned. Hoping to see you all soon,_

_ Cordially yours,_

_ Twilight Sparkle._

"I don't get it," Lane said in confusion. "Who's getting married?"

"Lane, I forgot to give you this one," Derpy said, handing her another envelope.

"_Princesses Twilight, Cadence, Stargazer, Celestia, Luna, and Skyla cordially invite you to the marriage of Prince Michael Greenburg and—" _Lane gasped. "My SISTER?!"

"Geez, Lanes, I didn't know you had a sister," Corey said.

"Well, I can't believe that she didn't even tell me in person."

"Umm, Lane, are you sure that you're okay?" Kin asked.

"I'm sorry, it's just that Zoey and I have always been so close. She's my BSBFF. Big Sister Best Friend Forever.

_**When I was a little filly,**_

_** I found it rather silly**_

_** To see how many other ponies I could meet.**_

_** I had my bass, you see,**_

_** Didn't know I would ever need,**_

_** Other ponies to make my life complete.**_

_** But there was one mare that I cared for**_

_** I knew she would be there for me:**_

_** My Big Sister Best Friend Forever,**_

_** Like two peas in a pod,**_

_** We did everything together,**_

_** She taught me how to fly a kite,**_

_** We never had a single fight**_

_** We shared our hopes**_

_** We shared our dreams.**_

_** I missed her more than I realized **_

_** It seems.**_

_** My big sister best friend forever, **_

_** Like two peas in a pod **_

_** We did everything together**_

_** And though she's so very far away**_

_** I'd hoped that she would stay**_

_** My big sister best friend forever."**_

__"Are you sure you're not just being a teensy bit overprotective of your sister?" Kon asked.

"I guess she is pretty special, I mean, it's not just anypony who gets to be the royal dress designer and Princess Stargazer's best friend."

The next day, the foursome set out for Canterlot. When they arrived, Zoey was in her studio, designing her wedding gown.

"I'd like to have a word with you," Lane told her.

"Hey, Laney," Zoey said. "What's up?"

"How could you get married and not tell me in person? Am I not that important to you anymore?"

"Oh, Lane, I've been so busy because I'm in charge of all the dresses and suits for the wedding, and I need to protect the city; a threat's been made."

"Oh, I understand."

"And I'd understand if you didn't want to be my Mare of Honor."

"You want ME to be your Mare of Honor? Oh, thank you!" The sisters hugged. "But I'm still pretty ticked you're marrying somepony I don't even know."

"Oh, Lane, Prince Michael Greenburg is Mike, your old foalsitter."

"You mean the Mike? As in the most amazing foalsitter in the history of foalsitters?"

"You tell me, he was your foalsitter."

"OMG, Mike is caring, kind, and friendly!"

"I'm so lucky to have you as my foalsitter," young Lane said.

"I'm the one who's lucky, Lane," Mike said.

"**Bunny hop, bunny hop,**

** Butterflies awake,**

** Clap your hooves **

** And do a little shake!"**

"And you're marrying him!"

"I hope I'm not interrupting everything," a voice said.

"Mike!" Lane shouted.

"**Bunny hop, bunny hop,**

** Butterflies awake,**

** Clap your hooves**

** And do a little shake!"**

"Uh-huh…" said Mike as he walked over to Zoey.

"See ya later, Lanes."

Lane started to go through the checklist. Mike criticized what Kin and Kon did.

"I know what you're all thinking," she said. "Mike is the worst groom ever."

"Really?!" Kin said.

"Are you sure that you're not just upset that you might be losing your sister?" Kon asked.

"No! He's just a horrible self-centered pony who doesn't even deserve to kno"w Zoey, let alone marry her!" She stomped to Zoey's studio. She thought she saw Mike do something bad.

At rehearsal, Lane ran in.

"He's evil!" she said, pointing at Mike. "Evil! Evil! Evil!" She ran him off. She was scolded by Zoey, the princesses, and her friends just ignored her. She sobbed on the steps. "I could have gained a brother. Instead I just lost a sister.  
_**She was my big sister best friend forever,**_

_** And now we'll never do anything,**_

_** Together."**_

Mike came back and put his hoof on her head.

"I'm so sorry."

"You will be." A ring of green fire appeared around her. She was sucked into the floor.

She found herself underground, surrounded by crystals.

"Where am I?"

"In a prison, the crystal caverns where greedy unicorns hoped to gain wealth."

"What have you done to my sister?"

"You want me? Try and catch me!" Lane charged up her horn and blasted crystal after crystal. At one, she saw Mike, dirty and wearing tattered clothes.

"No! Wait! Stop!" he yelled as Lane tackled him. "I'm the real Mike! The one who brought you down here was a fake!

**Bunny hop, bunny hop,**

** Butterflies awake,**

** Clap your hooves**

** And do a little shake!"**

"It's you!" Lane said, giving him a big hug.

"How could I forget the little filly I loved to sit for the most?"

_**Fake Mike: This day is going to be perfect,**_

_**The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small,**_

_**All those armor loving bores,**_

_**Say I look great in uniform, **_

_**What they don't know is that I have fooled them all.**_

_**Real Mike: This day was going to be perfect,**_

_**The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small,**_

_**But instead of having cake,**_

_**With all my friends to celebrate, **_

_**My wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all.**_

_**FM: I care nothing for the ring,**_

_**I won't partake in any cake,**_

_**Vows, well I'll be lying when I say,**_

_**That through any kind of weather, I'll want us to be together,**_

_**The truth is I don't care for her at all.**_

_**No I do not love the bride**_

_**For my heart is dead inside**_

_**But I still want **_**her**_** to be all mine**_

_**RM: We must escape before it's too late,**_

_**Find a way to save the day,**_

_**Hope I'll be lying if I say,**_

_**I don't fear that I may lose her, **_

_**To the one who wants to use her,**_

_**Not care for, love, and cherish her each day,**_

_**For I oh, so love the bride,**_

_**In my heart she does reside,**_

_**Oh, Zoey Prescott, I'll soon be by your side.**_

_**FM: Finally, the moment has arrived, **_

_**For me to take one very lucky bride.**_

_**RM: Oh, the wedding we won't make, she'll end up marrying a fake,**_

_**Zoey Prescott will be—**_

_**FM: Mine, all mine.**_

_**HAHAHAHA!**_

"Stop the wedding!" Lane yelled upon getting to the surface.

"Why does she have to be so possessive of her sister? I mean, why does she have to ruin my special day?"

"Because it's not _your_ special day," Mike said. "It's _mine_. It's Mal! He wants to steal Zoey to get to me."

"Oh, goody, the killjoy come to play the hero," Mal said, his true look coming out. "But you're too late; Zoey's already under a spell." He let out an evil cackle. "And now, Canterlot is mine!"

"No, it's not. You may have made it impossible for Zoey to perform her spell, but now I can protect our subjects from you!" Twilight said. Mal overpowered her.

With Lane's help, Mal was defeated, and the wedding went as planned.

_**The End!**_


End file.
